There she is!! (series)
There she is!! is a series of five music videos by SamBakZa, a group of three Korean artists (SamBakZa literally means "three beats" in Korean). It chronicles the story of Doki the rabbit and Nabi the cat, who live in a society that disapproves of their love. It ran from 2004 to 2008. Episodes There she is!!! The first episode starts when Doki, a female rabbit, falls in love with Nabi, a male cat. However, Nabi does not feel the same way, and they live in a society that prohibits cross-species relationships. Nabi tries to run away, get Doki a boyfriend rabbit, and even explains how rabbits and cats belong with their own kind. However, Doki is persistent, and Nabi eventually submits; in the end he begins to appreciate Doki. There she is!! step 2 It is Doki's birthday party, and Nabi is bringing the cake. However, he has a lot of trouble, since the city they live in is busy and crowded. Although late, he almost is able to reach the party. However, he bumps into the Jjintta Set, a band of three rabbits led by Il-ho. They chase him into the place where the party is being held, but he trips and drops the cake. Doki just seems happy to see him, but when she shows her affection for Nabi, they are kicked out. There she is!! step 3 This is a video of Doki and Nabi's first date. Nabi starts the date cautiously, and is alarmed when Doki shows public affection towards him. However, by the end of the day, Nabi is closer to Doki than ever, and asks to go on a second date. At the very end, somebody throws a brick through Nabi's window. There she is!! step 4 Compared to the rest of the series, Step 4 is filled with violence and turmoil. It chronicles the conflict between interspecies relationship supporters and opponents. Doki is hurt and hospitalized by one of the riots, causing Nabi to break up with her for her own safety. Doki decides to get plane tickets for "Paradise," presumably a place where interspecies relationships can exist peacefully. Il-ho saw this, and decided to confront Nabi, literally punching him in the face. However, this starts a riot between interspecies supporters and opponents, and get them all jailed. When Doki tries to call Nabi, he is therefore unable to answer, and Doki loses hope. There she is!! final step This episode starts with Doki tying one of her signature green ribbons to a tree. In Korea, people tie ribbons to trees to send prayers. Nabi is released form jail, his scarf still grey, in time for Doki to text him good bye. He is sitting on a bench near the vending machines where they first met when he sees a small yellow bird, and follows it, protecting it from danger. Eventually, they stumble upon the tree where Doki made her prayer. A large number of ribbons, new and old, are blowing in the wind. Nabi is inspired, and starts to run towards Doki's house. He comes across a crowd, but is helped through by Doki's animal friends. He discovers that Doki is at the airport, and is about to go on a plane for Paradise. Il-ho and Hana help him get to the airport. Doki, who is surrounded by protesters, is about to get on the plane when Nabi arrives. They go home together, and the series's various characters come to accept each other. The series ends where it began, at the two vending machines, where Doki and Nabi are cleaning off grafitti and drinking carrot and fish juice. Release Dates There she is!!! - 4/10/2004 There she is!! step 2 - 03/11/2005 There she is!! final step - 12/18/2008 Reception There she is!!! has been an extremely popular series on Newgrounds. The five entries in the series have all won both the Daily Features and Weekly Users' Choice Awards, and steps 2 and 4 also won Review Crew Picks. The last three steps, released in 2008, all won their respective monthly contests, making all three episodes Tank Awards nominees and making Tom Fulp include two additional movies to keep the number of nominated franchises at 18. To this day, all five submissions maintain scores of over 4.3/5. In total, the series has had over 10 million views. The original There she is!!! is the second most voted on entry of all time, just after Final Fantasy A+. It is also the 6th most reviewed submission of all time and the second most favorited of all time, just after The Ultimate Showdown. As of February 2010, The Final Step maintains an extremely high review average of 9.93/10, the second highest in the portal, beaten only by Tarboy. Tribute and parody The series's popularity has also made it the target of tribute and ridicule on Newgrounds. Several popular movies about Newgrounds in general, such as "Newgrounds in a Nutshell!" and "Everything by Everyone," mention There she is!! as one of Newgrounds's defining series.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/483650http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/487854 One movie, There she is!! Honeymoon, depicted Doki and Nabi in several sexual positions. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/486949 External Links *SamBakZa *Episode 1 Category:Flash series Category:Flash cartoons